Main Page
Name huanghaihua,Baidu, Inc. (Chinese: 百度; pinyin: Bǎidù, NASDAQ: BIDU), simply known as Baidu and is a major Chinese search engine for websites, audio files, and images, etc. Baidu offers 57 search and community services including Baidu Baike, an is a web-based, free-content, collaboratively-built encyclopedia, and a searchable keyword-based discussion forum. Baidu was incorporated on January 18, 2000, by co-founders, Yan Hong Li and Yong Xu. Both of the co-founders are Chinese nationals who have studied and worked in the U.S. Baidu.com Inc. is registered in the Cayman Islands. Baidu provides an index of over 740 million web pages, 80 million images, and 10 million multimedia files. Baidu offers multi-media content including MP3 music and movies, and is the first in China to offer WAP and PDA-based mobile search. History Incorporated in the Cayman Islands on Jan. 18, 2000 as Baidu.com Inc. Present name adopted on Jan. 2, 2009. On Jan. 18, 2000, Co. established a wholly-owned subsidiary, Baidu Online Network Technology (Beijing) Co., Ltd. On June 5, 2001, Co.estabed Baidu Netcom Science and Technology Co., Ltd. In Feb. 2005, Co. acquired the distribution business from Shanghai Qilang Science and Technology Co. Ltd. for a total consideration consisted of a fixed payment totaling RMB10,000,000 and a variable amount contingent upon certain performance metrices and the continued employment of a founder. On June 6, 2005, Co. incorporated a wholly-owned subsidiary, Baidu (China) Co., Ltd. On Apr. 19, 2006, Co. incorporated its subsidiary, Baidu.com Times Technology (Beijing) Co., Ltd. On June 6, 2006, Co. incorporated Beijing Perusal Technology Co., Ltd. On Dec. 13, 2006, Co. incorporated its subsidiary, Baidu Inc. On Jan. 16, 2007, Co. and EMI Music announced a pioneering strategic partnership to launch an advertising-supported online music streaming service in China, a landmark revenue-sharing arrangement between an internet search engine and an international music company in the country. On Nov. 27, 2007, Co., through its wholly owned subsidiary Baidu Holdings Ltd., established Baidu (Hong Kong) Limited. In Dec. 2007, Co.'s wholly owned subsidiary, Baidu Holdings Ltd., transferred all share equity in Baidu.com Times Technology (Beijing) Co., Ltd. to Baidu (Hong Kong) Limited. In Dec. 2007, Co.'s wholly owned subsidiary, Baidu Holdings Ltd., transferred all share equity in Baidu (China) Inc. to Baidu (Hong Kong) Limited. In Feb. 2008, Co.'s variable interest entity (VIE), Beijing Baidu Netcom Science Technology Co., Ltd., and an individual designated by Co. established a VIE, Beijing BaiduPay Science & Technology Co., Ltd. Featured Services Baidu provides users an efficient Chinese language search portal for the web. But like Google, Baidu has also expanded beyond basic search to provide a wide range of web services designed to attract Chinese internet users to its site. The accompanying graph illustrates Baidu's dominance of China's search engine market, while Baidu's individual offerings are explained below. Services Include: Baidu Web Search - allows users to search the world wide web using Chinese language search terms. The Baidu search software depends on a continuously growing database of Chinese synonyms and associated phrases that are used to maintain efficient Chinese language searches. *'Baidu Post Bar' - provides users a query-based searchable community to exchange views and to share knowledge and experiences. *'Baidu Information' - an online news portal that provides links to a wide spread of news sources with a range of opinions. *'Baidu Knows' - a searcheable community in which users can share knowledge and experience. Users can also post questions and answers that add to this knowledge database. *'Baidu MP3 Search' - allows users to search the web for MP3s and other media files. *'Baidu Image Search' - users can search the web for images. *'Other Search Products' - Movie Search, Search Ranking, Web Directory, Map Search, Local Search, Ancient Chinese Literature Search, Government Information Search, Postal Code Search, Baidupedia, Baidu Space *'Downloadable Applications' - Baidu Desktop Search, Baidu Sobar *'Online Games' - In April 2008 Baidu announced its entrance into the online gaming market. The company released seven free games and their entertainment platform at the same time. Retrieved from "http://baidu.wikia.com/wiki/Featured_Services" Competitions Baidu is the No. 1 search engine in China, controlling 63 percent of China's market share as of January 2010, according to iResearch. The number of Internet users in China rose to 338 million by the end of June 2009, according to a report by the China Internet Network Information Center. Main competitors are: US-Based Internet Search Providers - Google (GOOG) , Yahoo! (YHOO) , Microsoft (MSFT) Chinese Internet Companies - Sina (SINA) , Sohu.com (SOHU) , Netease.com (NTES) , Sougou, Yisou, Zhong Sou For now, Google's exit brightens an already bright Baidu picture. With its only serious rival having hobbled itself, Baidu will now enjoy near-monopoly status in China's Chinese-language search category. Of the company's remaining competitors, none of them has over 1% market share. That puts Baidu in command of a small, but fast-growing market. Retrieved from "http://baidu.wikia.com/wiki/Competitions" Reference 1. Baidu company details from Mergent online 2. http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baidu#_note-4 3. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baidu#References 4. http://www.businessweek.com/globalbiz/content/mar2010/gb20100324_749357.htm 5. http://www.wikinvest.com/wiki/Baidu.com_(BIDU) External Links website of Baidu: www.baidu.com Category:Browse